


Not a Sexy Field Trip

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, season 7, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: Drabble set at the end of Season 7. Hopeful. Optimistic. And fluffy as hell.





	Not a Sexy Field Trip

“You’re sure you can’t see even a little?” Felicity asked for the fifth time since she’d approached her husband with a slightly nervous smile and a black blindfold. 

 

“I can’t see anything.” he assured her, though he knew exactly where they were in the city from the direction they were heading, he counted turns and stops and calculated the speed of the car. What he didn’t know is why she’d taken him to a high rise half a mile from the newly built Smoak Tech building. 

 

She hadn’t said a word when he’d obediently sat to let her place the blindfold, and when he’d told her that her silence was more worrisome than anything he could imagine she laughed and told him this was a good surprise. 

 

He allowed her to take his hand when the car had been parked even though he could have navigated just fine without his sight, but the feeling of her hand in his was something he loved, his thumb finding the slim band around her fourth finger where he could feel the nervous anticipation flowing through her. 

 

“Not much longer now.” she promised as she led him inside the building and into an elevator. 

 

His curiosity was definitely piqued, and when a wicked thought entered his mind his hands flashed out, finding her hips to drag her towards him. “We’ve done the blindfold thing before,” he whispered low into her ear, making sure his lips dragged along the shell, “But this seems fun too.” 

 

He heard a small gasp of air leave her lips as she clutched his forearms, then she was twisting to get out of his hold, “Oliver!” she half hissed, half growled, “We’re not alone! And this is not a sexy field trip!” 

 

A not so discreet cough from the other side of the elevator let him know he’d become distracted and they were not the only ones in the enclosed space. 

 

He cleared his throat, hands still gripping her waist as she turned. “Sorry,” she directed towards the stranger, “He doesn’t know why we’re here, hence the blindfold. It’s really not a sexy field trip, I promise.” 

 

There was an awkward silence followed by the sound of the doors opening and the other person thankfully leaving. “Have a nice day!” Felicity called and as soon as they were alone she whirled on him, “Oh my god, Oliver! How did you not know there was someone else in here!” 

 

“I’m wearing a blindfold!” he protested.

 

“Oh please! With your freaky ninja skills that doesn’t mean anything. Why did you think I kept asking if you could see?” 

 

The elevator paused again, doors opening almost silently. “Well, we’re here.” That nervous, worried tone was back and a wash of guilt overtook him. 

 

“Hey, whatever this is I know I’m going to love it.” he said gently, fingers trailing down her arm until he could twine his hand with hers. 

 

“I hope so.” 

 

There was one more short pause after they stepped out of the elevator, the sound of her keying in a code, and then they entered what he could feel was a large, mostly empty space. 

 

Felicity dropped his hand, coming around behind him, hands smoothing over his shoulders before they went to the knot at the back of his head. “I’ve been working on this for awhile.” she said as she undid the blindfold. “Welcome home.” 

 

He blinked twice as darkness gave way to light. They stood in the largest most open room he’d ever seen. There were soaring ceilings, dark beams easily thirty feet in the air that spanned the width of the space, windows that seemed to show nothing but sky and somehow enough of a mix of modern touches and bright splashes of color to know instantly this was their new home. 

 

Felicity waited, strip of black cloth still clutched in her hand as she watched him intently. 

 

“This is amazing,” he breathed out, taking two steps forward as he continued to look around. A large open kitchen took up one side while the center of the room held a curved brick structure. When Felicity saw him looking at it she grinned, pulling out her phone and after a few taps a fire roared to life. 

 

“Isn’t it great! The whole place is automated. I can control just about everything from my phone.” 

 

“When did you do this?” 

 

She pushed her glasses up her nose and shuffled closer, “I’ve been working on it here and there, and when I read an article about this new building I got in contact with the agent. I know I probably should have waited for you, but we need a real place that's ours for good. William needs it and...it’ll be nice to bring this little one home to a permanent place,” she said with an absent wave across her middle, “It just felt like it was time.” She bit her lip as wide blue eyes stared up into his. 

 

He knew what she wasn’t saying, that after being separated for so long, working so hard to be reunited, to have their family back together again, more than anything they needed what this home represented. 

 

Her hand slipped into his once more, pulling him further into the room, “So, I bought it for two reasons. One because of the balcony and the view of the city. And...I can actually see it from my office.” she admitted with an almost shy smile, “And two, because of that fire pit in the living room. We can eat s’mores there, in our pajamas. Or naked.” 

 

He looked at the fire pit in a whole new light as he wrapped his arms tight about her, drawing her into his chest, their hands automatically covering the small roundness of her stomach. “This is amazing. You’re amazing. Thank you.” 

 

“You sure?” she asked, turning in his arms and resting her hands on the front of his shirt, “Because I tried to pick things I thought you’d like. The wooden beams and the fancy kitchen appliances. I was assured the stove will make excellent omelettes.” she said with a smile, leaning back slightly in his hold. 

 

“It’s perfect.” he replied with a quick look again to the kitchen, this time noticing a large, professional quality range then gestured towards the balcony with his chin, “Can you really see the building from here?” 

 

“Yep! It’s my favorite part.” her excitement shone through as she moved to what looked like a series of tall floor to ceiling windows. “The entire wall opens up here. So when the weather is nice it’s like having an even bigger space.” 

 

Another couple of taps on her phone and he heard a series of clicks before the windows began to fold in on themselves like an accordion and move down a track in the floor. Oliver stepped over the threshold to the deep set balcony and glass railings that took up one entire corner of the building. He could see almost all of Star City from there. 

 

“See,” she pointed toward the west, where the building proudly bearing her name sat, sun glinting off its steel frame. “This is currently the tallest building in the city so there’s nothing between us and the office. I might have to get some binoculars and see if I can’t catch you walking around in your underwear.” 

 

Oliver laughed, moving behind her where she leaned against the railing, “You can see me in my underwear any time you want.” 

 

“Yes, but it’s the being sneaky part that’s hot.” 

 

“Being sneaky like buying a penthouse apartment without me knowing?” he asked softly, lips moving down her neck. 

 

She let out a breathy gasp, “Uh, yeah, something like that.” 

 

As his hands found the strip of bare skin between her top and skirt he continued to nip and suck at her neck, feeling her shiver against him. “So if the place officially ours?” 

 

“Not...oh god, Oliver how do you always find that spot,” she said raggedly, “We sign the papers in two days but...the agent gave me the keys so that I could show you.” 

 

“We don’t have to wait that long, do we?” he asked as his fingers slowly began to unzip her skirt. 

 

All she could do was shake her head no. 

 

“Good, because I haven’t seen the bedroom yet.” 

 

“Or the office,” she countered as his hands scooped under her ass, lifting as he began to walk. 

 

When her legs wrapped around his waist it was his turn to groan. 

 

“Don’t forget the media room.” she said throatily, kissing along his jaw and causing his fingers to knead the soft flesh of her thighs. 

 

“And the kitchen,” he threw back. 

 

“We should probably stay away from the nursery though.” 

 

But as he laid her down on the soft carpet in front of the fire pit they both smiled. 

 

“Here. Here is good.” 

 

His lips worked down to the valley between her breasts, fingers already undoing the buttons they found there. “Oh, and Felicity,” he murmured into her skin before he drew the two sides of her blouse apart, “This did end up being a sexy field trip.” 

  
  
  



End file.
